Forever Mine (Re Written)
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: Warning this story contains rape/yaoi/ and possible mpreg. Hiccup is kidnapped by Dagur, and wants revenge on poor little hiccup, he wants to make him his and only his, he wants to break him and keep him away from everyone, Will hiccup ever escape? will he ever develop feelings for dagur?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I decided to redo this one-shot of dagcup, I dunno if I should call this a one shot or a story? maby I'll continue it and make a two or three chapter story**

**Reasons why I'm redoing it.**

**Because one, it was shitty the first time I wrote it.**

**Two. this time I used grammar check and went over it a few times.**

**and three, well... it was just real shit the first time I wrote it so...yeah, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Forever Mine (Rewritten)<p>

I was in a cold dark room, and I was tied to a bed, but only my hands were tied to the top poles of the bed and I was completely naked, I also noticed that my prosthetic leg was taken off as well. my head was still pounding after I was strucked on the head from behind, I was shivering like crazy as my body begged for warmth. The only thing that was on the bed was a sheet and a pillow supporting my head.

I was kidnapped.

"Glad to see that you're awake" a voice said come from the darkness.

"who are you?, what do you want with me?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"I only want you Hiccup." said the voice.

"but who are you?" I demanded.

Then the figure finally stepped out of the shadows and the person who had taken me was...

"Dagur." I whispered.

"missed me hiccup?, I sure as hell missed you" He said as he moved closer to be as he looked at my naked body with hunger in his eyes.

"what do want from me?" I cried.

He smirked and gave me a wicked grin as his hand started to move up my right leg. I tried to pull back, but I was still tied to the bed.

" all I want is you Hiccup" he said with a cold smile. "you're gonna be mine, all mine." after he said that he placed him self on top of me and pulled my hair forcing me to look at him, he then pulled my head closer to his face as he kissed me.

He was rough with his tongue as he forced it into my mouth, it was almost like a war in my mouth when he started to make out with me by force, I hated it, I tried to pull away but had a strong firm grip on me. when he finally pulled away, i said a few words that I would soon regret.

"I don't care what you say!, you may have my body, but you'll never have my heart and soul." I said bitterly.

He looked at me with rage in his eyes, and unzipped his pants and said.

"then I'll just have fun with you're body then!" he screamed as he started to take off all of his cloths and flipped me on my stomach. my wrist started to burn when he flipped me. i started to kick at him for defense. I was able to to kick him off the bed, but that only made everything worse.

"stop kicking you runt!" he yelled as he pinned me down and whispered into my ear. "I own you now, and you will be mine forever" He said before he forced him self inside of me.

When he entered me in my entrance I screamed, but he forced my head onto the pillow so no one could hear me scream out for help. Dagur was grunting and moaning out as he started to thrust into me.

"Ahh yeah take that bitch" he moaned.

Tears we streaming out of my face and soaking the pillow as he started to force him self deeper inside of me, which made the pain only worse, he then pulled my face to the side so I could breath. the only thing I wanted to do now was to crawl in a hole and die.

But that wasn't an option at this time, now I was being raped.

"Please stop, I beg of you please!" I begged.

"But were only getting started hiccup," he said as he started to pick up the pace as my hips were bucking against his in a fast pace. I my whole entire lower half of me was in pain, I was so confused at this point, for some reason part of me was liking this tough love, while the other just wanted nothing to do with it. I shut my eyes and tried my best to avoid his."Don't look away." he barked.

"Look at me" he said with anger.

I opened my big green eyes as I looked into his.

After I open them, he stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead and whispered.

"I always thought that you were beautiful hiccup" he said with a way more different voice, a voice that was more soft and gental.

After that thought, I could feel his cock getting harder and harder inside of me, I begged him again to stop because it hurt, but he just smiled and said.

"you're gonna enjoy this" he said as he moved his hand down in between my legs and grabbed my cock and started to move his hand up and down. he was giving me a hand job. I started to moan a little louder in an approval as I was feeling ready to cum. His and my body was covered in sweat as our bodies collided we each other.

"I think I'm getting ready to cum" he said in my ear.

I was getting ready to cum as well, his pace was fast but not rough at all, he was quiet gently on my cock, after a few seconds I cam on his hand and covered it in my seed.

I didn't respond to what he had told me, the only thing I was worried about him tearing me, I didn't want him to leave me bleeding out in my hole. but the second I was thinking about that, he had released his seed into me. it felt hot as he filled me up to the core and all the way up to my guts. at this point I wanted to die, he took a part of my innocence away.

When the rape was over he got off me and untied my hands and pushed my bangs out of my face and said.

"try to get some rest, were gonna have some more fun tomorrow" He said as he kissed my cheek and left the room. and locking the door behind him.

When he left, I started to cry and buried my face in the tear soaked pillow.

How am I going to get out of this?

**The next day...**

I felt so disgusting, like a piece of trash tossed to the side or something.

No, that wasn't the right term, I felt more like a whore, a filthy dirty whore that was only used for one thing.

Sex and nothing else.

Well it wasn't in consent so it doesn't count right?

Well at least I'm not tied up at the moment, but that still didn't make me feel any better about the situation.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open, It was Dagur of course, with his sick twisted little smile and his dark eyes piercing through my soul, that made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I noticed he was carrying something in his hands.

I didn't look at him, I refused to.

So instead of looking at him I decided to hide under the covers like a scared child hiding from the boogie man or something, just anything to avoid him at this point.

I felt him sit on the edge of the bed, my one good leg was lying right next to him, I tried pulling it up but he grabbed it and started to rub it, moving his hands up to my thigh while still under the covers.

I shut my eyes real tight, I want him stop and tell him no.

But for some reason I just held back and let him touch me.

Then the covers were ripped away from me in an instant, I covered my face with my hands, but that didn't work either, my arms were grabbed harshly and pulled apart, Dagur was on top of me.

"Time to wake up." he said harshly, as he buried his face into my neck, leaving kisses over my shoulder and neck, I shuddered at this feeling, I though I was going to puke.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Rise and shine." he grabbed me, pulling me up to his level, staring into my eyes.

"Stop, please just stop." I said softly."I won't tell anyone I promise."

"As much as I want to believe that Hiccup, I can't." he said pulling me closer to his face, inches away from his lips."I already told you, you're mine, forever."

I shut my eyes again at his words, I could feel tears getting ready to stream down my face, one slipped out om right eye. but Dagur's thumb catches it, wiping it away.

"Oh come on Hiccup." he said with a bit of sadness, while caressed my cheek ."Being with me won't be too bad, I'm sure I'll take _way _better care of you then that little blonde bitch back on Berk."

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!." I snapped.

He smirked at my comment." Someone is a little nasty today."

"Oh gee I wonder why." I said sarcastically, trying to pull away.

Then I eyed on what he had brought me, something in a bowl.

He looked at the bowl,"I brought you something to eat, I thought you might get a little hungry." he said passing the hot bowl to me. I looked at the steamy bowl, it looked like soup. whatever it was it didn't matter, I was starving at this point, I started eating.

After I finished eating, Dagur took the empty bowl from me and placed on the floor some where, he then looked at me and pinned me to the bed, Oh gods.

"Time for round two." he said taking off his helmet.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that is it for this chapter, I guess. let me know if you want me to continue this and make a little story out of it, and hopefully I did a much better job then before.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, im very sorry for the long delay :( I was caught up with my other stories and personal issues, I hope you under stand the situation im going through please under stand.**

**Also I need some ideas from you guys, I dunno where else to go on this story, feel free to pm me ideas or leave some in the comments.**

**Also a big thank you to my 26 follwers :-) you people are amazing!**

* * *

><p>Forever Mine<p>

Chapter two

I could feel my body going numb, my entire body was stiff, what was happening?

"Oh and by the way Hiccup." Dagur said as he cupped my cheek." I drugged your soup, you know the one I feed you a few minutes ago." He said grabbing me, pulling me in to a kiss.

Dagur held me by my slender waist, looking at me with his wide dark green eyes, full of hunger and lust. He asked me if I was up for round two, and of course I wasn't, but in this awful situation I can't tell him no.

He growled at little as I felt his rough lips sucking and nipping my neck, feeling his red hair brush up against my pale face. I felt his hand travel to my hip all the way down to my crotch, grabbing it, stroking the head of it. I let out a soft moan, I was trying my best to hate this, but I don't think I hide it anymore.

"St..stop." I begged, but that plea fell on deaf ears, and Dagur was having to much fun leaving his marks all over my neck and rubbing my cock to stop.

" Where's the fun in that Hiccup?". He said in my ear as he kissed my neck."this is only the start."

And with out warning, he got on top of me, pulling me down towards him so he could get to kiss me. He started to take his pants off, giving me a dark smirk. The only thing I could do was watch in horror, he started to kiss my inner thighs working his way up to my hard erected cock, he gave me one last look before he took in my member in to his mouth.

I let out a load moan.

His tongue started to lick the slit of my cock, I threw my head back or at least try to. I felt my breathing increased as I took in a deep breath, Dargur started to suck on it harder, moving his head back and forth, while his hands spread my legs apart, holding them steady in place.

Oh gods this is so wrong, I shouldn't be enjoying this.

But theirs nothing I can do about it, Dagur had me right were he wanted, in his bed, begging for him to stop, he continued to give me head waiting for me to cum, then my lower body gave in to him, releasing my seed.

Then Dagur lifted his head up, swallowing the last bile of my cum, looking very pleased in his results. He then got on top of me, grabbing me by my hair then forced his lips on to mine, tasting the salt and sweat off him. At this point I was breathless, the he pulled at away from me, looking at my pale flushed face.

"Getting a little flustered Hiccup?" He asked tauntingly.

I didn't say anything, hell I didn't even know what to say.

Suddenly he flips me over on to my back, holding me by my hips, he started to kiss the back of my neck, whispering things in my ear. I could feel him getting ready in place, readying himself for my entrance, I know it's going to hurt like last time. I just hope he's more gental this time, but I don't think he will.

Then the next thing he told me was shocking.

" I won't hurt you much as last time, I promise." He said softly.

I didn't believe him, why should I trust him and take his word for it!? I mean he's already raped me, hell he's getting ready to do it to me right now! Plus he kidnapped me from berk.

Then I felt a hot sensation, it wasn't hurting as much as before, Dagur was taking things slow and relax, he stuck on finger in as he added a second to it, thrusting them in and out, making me moan.

"Yeah, you like that." He whispered.

Then felt him get on top of me from behind, pulling me by my hips spreading my legs apart, I could feel the tip of his shaft near my entrance, he then pushed him self in me, making me scream. After that, he started to thrust, not as forceful as last time, more at a steady pace, as he was thrusting I began to enjoy it, everything started to go black and white, at a point I thought I was seeing stars.

"Fa...faster." I said.

He grunted." You gotta beg first." He said.

"Please...pl...please go faster...Dagur...please." I moaned

He sighed."Alright my little pet." He pushed himself deeper in to me."Since you said please."

I could feel him push his shaft deeper in my walls, I screamed in pleasure, begging for him not to stop. I literally thought he was going to break me in two, he grunts like a wild animal and is well...a animal and I was his mate in this situation, he was the predator and I was the prey, his little pet. I know this kind of lust is't mentally healthy, but at the same time I kind of enjoyed things when they started going to hell.

Dagur pinned me down on the bed, thrusting the hell out of me like the wild creature that he was. He was getting ready to cum, and soon.

"Ahhh I'm almost their." He moaned as he grabbed my hips even tighter, squishing me against his back.

Right after he said that, he released his seed all up in me, filling me to my brim as I out cried out his name, so loud even the gods could have heard us from above.

He collapsed beside me, as I turned over he pulled me up to his chest, his heart was pounding like a war drum, he started to run his fingers through my brown hair, twirling it a little.

" I'll take good care of you." He whispered." I don't want to lose you, not again." He said with a bit of fear, like I was something important to him. But I knew what he ment, he didn't want me going back to astrid, he wants me all to himself.

Then I passed out, as everything went back.

* * *

><p>sorry for the crappy chapter.<p> 


End file.
